


I only want you. No one else.

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [17]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Misunderstandings, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Post-MMX8]Zero stated and it took two seconds for X to process before he flushed at the sentence. Meanwhile, Pallette was patting Layer's back as the operator beat her chest due to a sudden ventilation error.





	I only want you. No one else.

Signas never understood the dynamics between X and Zero. The two were like two peas on a pod, metaphorically speaking. If Signas needed to find Zero during the crimson hunter's break, all he had to do was ask the blue ex-hunter and he'll get a definite answer. If Signas couldn't find X in his usual sites, he simply needed to alert Zero and he'll gain a coordinate. Their friendship was so strong that Signas wasn't surprised to hear rumors regarding the two renowned Maverick Hunters having a protective relationship.

 

Signas remembered the time when X decided to retire, only to encounter opposition from Zero who wouldn't let the blue bomber change his residence from HQ. Ordering not just the Zeroth Unit but also the Seventeenth Unit as temporary Commander, Zero might have some issues regarding separation and companionship.

Then there was that time X heard Zero continuously risking his life by overexerting himself and acting recklessly, heading over towards Zero and manhandling the reploid to the medbay. X wasn't even in his battle armor when he encountered Zero, restraining Zero by disabling his weapons and targeting his weak spots as if ordered to kill.

When these two argue, the entire HQ couldn't stop their brawl. Fortunate how the fights are often short-termed.

 

 ...Then Axl came along followed by two other operators. Signas thought additional company would stabilize the odd relationship.

 

_I was wrong._

* * *

 

 

"..." Fingers tapping the table, sapphire eyes glared daggers at the cheerful blue hunter.

"Errr..." The black hunter looked around, moving his seat away from the irked Zeroth Unit Commander and closer to the Commander's chair.

 

'What now?' Signas thought as he entered the meeting room with the data. He can sense the room's temperature drop by two degrees. 'How does Zero keep doing that?'

"Does Zero want to say something before we start?" Signas knows the protocol, aware the crimson reploid wouldn't be so talkative if he has something in his mind. Zero's mood will eventually influence X's mood which for some odd reason, also affects Axl. 'Better let it out.'

"..." Zero refused to respond and it was the blue hunter who looked up from his clipboard.

"Yes Zero?" X smiled, sitting beside Alia and Pallette. Axl and Layer sat beside Zero, but that didn't seem to be the blonde's problem.

 

"Are you avoiding me?" Zero frowned. X turned silent, tilting his head and covering his mouth.

' _What???_ ' Layer, Pallette and Axl stared at both Alia and Signas, confused why the crimson reploid would be so affected by this.

"No Zero. Didn't I tell you I'm busy with paperwork?" X wondered.

"Yes but that excuse has an expiration date." Zero placed his arms on the table, arms crossed yet leaning towards X's area.

"I'm sorry. This is a very hectic month for me Zero. I can't delegate this to anyone and... I might not be able to meet you for another two weeks." X apologized, placing his hands on the table. "How about you hang out with your other friends? I'm sure La-"

 

"I only want you. **No one else.** " Zero stated and it took two seconds for X to process before he flushed at the sentence. Meanwhile, Pallette was patting Layer's back as the operator beat her chest due to a sudden ventilation error.

'Oh Light.' Alia and Signas are used to this while Axl didn't see any problem with it. In fact, Axl understood what Zero was talking about since the the month is barren of any maverick attacks.

"Y-you can't say that with a straight face!" X stood up, embarrassed. Signas and co did find X to be very expressive. [The tactician wonders if Zero's made it his directive to make X blush every day.]

" I-in fact!" X stuttered and Alia couldn't help but laugh. "D-don't say that t-to me of all r-reploids!"

"I'm not retracting my statement." Zero didn't see any problem with his words, raising his one arm so he could rest the side of his face on the palm of his hand. "If you don't fix your schedule then I'm kidnapping you tomorrow."

 

"E-excuse me?!" Layer can't help cry out in alarm, never realizing how determined her partner was.

"..." Signas and Alia is still unfazed because Zero has done this in the past. It's not exactly kidnapping but the method of Zero manipulating the system is unorthodox. From sudden orders coming from the government all the way to State holidays, Zero might have learned the ins and outs of the government because of X.

Zero can also have X kidnapped by Mavericks and come to X's rescue, delaying return for X amount of time. Signas remembers Alia considering Zero a terrifying opponent.

_Signas honestly has no idea why Alia called Zero an opponent._

 

"But **someone** has to do the work." X didn't like getting kidnapped because that meant someone else will suffer doing the work. X wouldn't want that.

"Then let **them** rusting do your work." In contrast to X, Zero didn't care about unknown people's feelings unless it's in line with his job. However, if you were to place X next to work _and force Zero to choose one_ , Zero will choose X.

"You know I can't do that." X pouted and Zero closed his eyes, not open to negotiations. "Then change your schedule."

"You're making this difficult." X pointed out, emphasizing. "Surely, there are more individuals you can spend your time with for the remaining two weeks."

"I have but I want to spend time with you this time." _Zero and X sound like lovers._ Signas wished he brought some bolts along the way. _Even if it's only a couple of minutes, the argument is always entertaining._

 

"You don't even go to your room or even the cafeteria." Zero argued, "You should be happy I'm going to kidnap you."

"Why would anyone want to be kidnapped by you of all people?!" X yelled, but Signas would like to disagree. Layer has an interest with Zero and Axl sees Zero as his idol. Pallette and Alia might agree if Zero can find a way to enter the research facilities they've always wanted to enter. It's just him and X whose life revolves taking care of HQ.

"I know you want me." Zero should also learn to stop speaking **that way** because so many of his lines could be used for porn audios. _Layer is also blushing like a tomato._

 

"Oh! Can I come too?"  _Speak of the devil._ Axl asked and Zero responded. "If you help me kidnap X."

"Sure." Axl didn't even hesitate. X gawked at the younger, speaking in a disappointed tone. "I thought you were on my side?"

"Y-yeah... but Zero's right! You rarely get a recharge and I don't even hang out with you anymore." Axl leaned back on his chair. "If I weigh the pros and cons, it's a win-win!"

"Zero..." Alia heaved. Signas can understand the sentiment. Zero is the only one who would declare to his victim (X) and even surrounding parties of his impending crime and still get away with it.

 

"C-can I join?" Layer wondered.  _Not you too._  Zero stared at Layer, observing her.

"If you're all right sharing a bed and bathroom then you may." Zero just made Layer's internal temperature five degrees hotter.

"Don't let him get to you Layer. Keep calm." Pallette begins fanning her comrade, hoping this will cool her down. _Signas didn't have the heart to tell Layer that Zero and X often share beds._

"I think you should just give in X. Zero isn't budging." Alia remarked, not really agreeing with Zero's plan on snatching X for who-knows-how long. X looked towards Signas, hoping HQ has come up with a Zero countermeasure.

"Sorry friend." Signas shook his head and X groaned.  _Signas feels like he failed X. It's not their fault Zero is a handsome, cunning ~~potential killer~~ reploid._

 

"F-fine. I'll fix my schedule. Please give me by tonight." X gave in, unable to imagine what sort of method Zero could use this time.

"Before the strike of midnight." Zero specified and X has three hours to sort his life.

"Come on X. Let us kidnap you. It'll be fun!" Axl smiled _and he has no idea of the amount of restraints Zero uses on X_. Signas should have a random inspection tomorrow. 'Who knows what Zero bought with his funds?'

"No." X squinted as he sat back down. X took a deep breath before turning to Signas with a smile. "Why did you call us Signas?"

"Yes. Let's discuss the current situation." Signas began, sending out the processed charts for the month.

 

* * *

 

_As long as Zero and X are together, days in HQ will always be_

 

*SLAM!

 

"Zero?!" Signas looked up from his journal, seeing the crimson hunter locking his door with additional security.

"X has chains." Zero ran near the vents, removing the locks with his hands. "I don't know what he wants, but he stared at me and smiled."

"I see." Signas nodded, unable to understand what's going on. However, he trusts Zero and his  survival instincts.

"If you need me, head to the lab. X isn't allowed to enter there." Zero gave a thumbs up before entering the vents.

 

_... Eventful. I may need to head out from time to time and check what exactly is normal._

 

*BANG!

 

"Where did he go?" X interrogated and Signas was about to tell X off...

...if not for the fact the blue hunter is holding chains and covered in blood. Signas closed his mouth, 'Who should I be afraid of?'

"Not that long." X murmured to himself, somehow warped himself close to the vents and felt the air with his hand without Signas' knowledge.

"Continue on." X waved his hand, walking out of the room to stalk down his prey.

"..." Signas looked back at his journal.

 

_I may need that break sooner than I expected._

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "..." Signas stared at the two hunters in front of him. The Commander sighed, asking. "What happened?"
> 
> "Zero broke my recharge pod and bed... During our scuffle." X explained, but the android is sitting on Zero who's hugging X. _Signas tries his best not to make any bad remarks._ "So I want to request for a temporary room assignment."
> 
> "I recommend X stay in my room to decrease expenses and time." Zero offered _and Signas tries so hard to be impartial._
> 
> "But we have conflicting schedules. I might disturb your sleep Z." X warned as he leaned on Zero.
> 
> "You are never a bother X." Zero murmured, face buried behind X's neck.
> 
> 'Just get married...!' Signas wants to say out loud, but he has to think of Alia and Layer. Signas heaved, 'For the sake of majority.'
> 
> "X. Pack your bags..." _If Signas doesn't do this then things might go awry._ "... You're staying with Zero. We need to save funds."
> 
> "Eeehhhh?" X feels betrayed. Zero grinned, keeping X close. "Told you so."


End file.
